


Só um aranhão

by miauneko



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: BL, IorixKyo, KyoxIori (implícito), M/M, NSFW, Smut, Smut pouco realista, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko
Summary: [Tradução] Shortfic do encontro entre Iori e Kyo depois de sua luta no mangá KOF: A New Beginning, e um segundo encontro antes do final do Iori em KOF XIV.





	1. Suas feridas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sólo un rasguño](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786759) by [miauneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción por Boo~ ♥ ¡Muchas gracias! ^0^

Kyo grunhiu para si, se recostando contra os travesseiros da dura cama da enfermaria.

Era injusto. Benimaru e Daimon tiveram alta naquela tarde, e o deixaram abandona a sua sorte. Benimaru havia sugerido que ele desfrutasse dos cuidados da enfermeira que havia se encarregada de enfaixá-lo, já que a garota parecia estar encantada com ele.

O moreno tocou as bandagens que tinha ao redor da cabeça e a gaze que cobria seu olho direito e a bochecha. Estava certo de que seu olho não havia sofrido nenhum dano, mas a enfermeira o ignorou e o enfaixou mesmo assim.

Sem nenhuma presa, a garota levou todo o tempo do mundo para vendar seus braços, e havia sido excessivamente cuidadosa para cobrir os arranhões em seu peito.

Os médicos disseram que podiam lhe dar alta porque a ferida em seu torso era profunda. Deveria passar a noite em observação, repousar e tomar antibióticos para combater a infecção.

– Como se eu fosse ficar aqui – murmurou Kyo no quarto em penumbra.

Afastou os lençóis, disposto a se levantar, mas então ouviu passos se aproximando, e decidiu que era melhor fingir que dormia. Escaparia quando ninguém estivesse por perto.

Os passos tinham um ritmo sossegado, quase desinteressados. Kyo ficou completamente quieto. Deveria se tratar de algum médico fazendo sua ronda noturna.

Os passos se detiveram na porta. Kyo esperou, atento, que recomeçassem e seguissem seu caminho.

Contudo, a pessoa se aproximou devagar, seus movimentos pesados, sua presença familiar.

– Merda – grunhiu Kyo, percebendo que não se tratava de um médico. Se levantou bruscamente e se encolheu ao sentir uma pontada de dor em suas feridas. Ao olhar para cima, se encontrou cara a cara com Iori, que o observava com um sorriso debochado, de pé ao lado da cama – Por que raios você está aqui? – perguntou Kyo, dissimulando a dor tanto quanto foi possível, sentindo suas feridas pulsarem devido à forma que seu coração acelerava ante a presença de Yagami.

O ruivo ainda vestia seu sobretudo rasgado. Tinha uma bandagem em sua mão direita, e cheirava a fogo e cinzas. Um sorriso desdenhoso curvando seus lábios.

Iori não respondeu. Estendeu sua mão sã em direção à Kyo, que se virou com moléstia. Como não tinha muita liberdade de movimentos naquela cama, os dedos de Iori roçaram o curativo em sua bochecha e a gaze que cobria seu olho.

Kyo dissimulou sua surpresa quando Iori segurou os curativos e os arrancou com violência.

– O que pretende? – perguntou Kyo, irritado, mas se calou, porque os dedos de Iori roçaram sua face e examinaram o machucado que a cobria, logo em seguida apartou os cabelos morenos deixando à vista seu olho direito, que estava injetado de sangue – É um idiota – murmurou Kyo.

Iori continuou em silêncio, sem retirar sua mão.

Kyo franziu o cenho, e, aproveitando a proximidade, fez um gesto para afastar as mechas que caíam sobre o rosto de Iori. O ruivo permitiu e Kyo viu que ele também tinha a bochecha machucada ali onde havia recebido o ultimo golpe. A íris de seu olho direito estava rodeada por uma auréola de sangue.

– Trapaceiro maldito. Te deram alta porque escondeu as feridas com o cabelo? – perguntou Kyo, soando realmente incomodado de ser o único que haviam prendido na enfermaria.

– Feridas? – repetiu Iori, sua voz grave, seus olhos brilhando com escárnio – Você é o único que está machucado, Kyo – apontou, descendo da bochecha de Kyo para seu pescoço e continuou até chegar no ombro.

Iori puxou bruscamente a bata de hospital que Kyo vestia, expondo seus ombos e parte de seu peito. As grossas bandagens que o cobriam ficando à vista, assim como as sombras avermelhadas do sangue que as umedeciam.

Em completo silêncio, Iori puxou um pouco mais até que a bata cedeu e revelou a amplitude das feridas. Kyo estava enfaixado desde a cintura. A mancha vermelha se estendia em diagonal, até seu ombro direito.

Iori tentou tocar aqueles curativos mas Kyo segurou seu pulso e o deteve.

– Yagami…

O ruivo manteve o olhar fixo nas bandagens. Sua expressão se converteu em uma de aborrecimento.

Kyo tentou voltar a falar, mas suas palavras se tornaram em um exclamação de surpresa porque Iori se soltou e invocou seu fogo púrpura, fazendo parte dos curativos arderam em fogo. A chama foi intensa e curta, controlada, e Kyo não teve mais dano do que sentir um leve calor em sua pele. Contudo, as bandagens se soltaram e caíram em seu colo. Kyo se estremeceu ao notar o ar frio da enfermaria contra sua pele inflamada. As feridas eram profundas e a carne estava úmida de sangue.

– O que é isto? – resmungou Iori com raiva contida.

– É só um aranhão. Literalmente – respondeu Kyo, e riu para si por causa da piada ruim.

Iori não só não achou graça, como ficou ainda mais enfadado. Não parecia ser capaz de afastar o olhar das ferida no peito de Kyo. As tocou com a ponta dos dedos, como se necessitasse desse contato para comprovar que eram reais.

Kyo tentou não mostrar reação alguma, mas fechou os olhos com força quando o contato de Iori lhe provocou dor.

Iori resmungou algo para si. Algo que soou como uma maldição.

– Não é nada, Yagami. São meros aranhões. Nem precisei levar pontos – disse Kyo, tentando soar convincente, abstendo-se de comentar que os médicos não puderam lhe dar pontos porque ele havia assegurado que a ferida não era grave (e provavelmente também os havia ameaçado de queimar algo, mas o golpe em sua cabeça não o deixava lembrar dessa parte com muita clareza).

– Por que permitiu isto? – repreendeu Iori lançando um olhar carregado de ódio – No que raios estava pensando?

Kyo semicerrou os olhos, começando a se incomodar também. Que direito Iori tinha de reclamar alguma coisa com ele?

– Bom, deixe-me ver, eu estava lidando com você enquanto sofria o Distúrbio de Sangue e com uma presença maligna que muito provavelmente está relacionada à Orochi —enumerou Kyo, sua voz arisca e sarcástica— Também tentei impedir que queimasse a platéia no processo. Não ficaria muito bem pra você se...

– Deveria ter atacado! – interrompeu Iori com aspereza – Atacar e acabar com essa besteira, não perder tempo protegendo esses...

– Foi o que fiz – disse Kyo, adotando um tom neutro e calmo que fez com que Iori parasse a frase na metade – Te trouxe de volta, não foi?

Iori grunhiu um insulto.

Kyo sorriu um tanto arrogante.

– Tenho meu jeito de fazer as coisas, não preciso que me deem instruções.

– Sua maneira não é eficiente – disse Iori, e seu tom desaprovador fez com que Kyo não pudesse conter uma leve risada.

– Mas você voltou e ninguém saiu ferido. É óbvio que poderia ter acabado com tudo se quisesse, mas você estava fora de si. Não teria sido...

Kyo se interrompeu com um grito abafado ao sentir os dedos de Iori arranhando suas feridas. A dor foi tão intensa e súbita que cortou sua respiração por um momento. Furioso, quis queimar Iori ali mesmo, mas esqueceu da ideia ao olhar para o ruivo.

Iori olhava para os dedos e o rastro sanguinolento que havia neles. Parecia absorto pelo sangue.

Kyo acabou o observando sem poder reagir. O olhar de Iori tinha um brilho estranho. Sua expressão era uma mescla de incômodo e desprezo, mas também havia algo a mais.

– O que está fazendo..? – sussurrou Kyo ao ver que Iori aproximava os dedos dos lábios e lambia o sangue.

Iori não respondeu. Seu olhar se dirigiu ao peito de Kyo e ao sangue úmido que brilhava em suas feriadas.

– Yagami… – murmurou ao ver Iori se inclinar em direção à ele, ao seu peito e sua ferida. Os lábios do ruivo estavam entreabertos, sua respiração havia ficado mais profunda. Kyo adivinhou o que Iori pretendia fazer, e fechou os punhos com força. Porém, não efetuou nenhum golpe ou tentou afastá-lo. Consentiu aquela aproximação, sem conseguir desviar o olhar do rosto de Iori.

O roce dos lábios de Iori contra sua ferida provocou uma onda de dor, e também um estremecimento inegavelmente prazeroso.

– Yagami… – repetiu Kyo, seus dentes apertados, sem entender porque permitia aquilo, porque desfrutava ver Iori tão obcecado com essas feridas.

– Você é meu. Seu sangue, sua vida, são meus – murmurou Iori sem olhá-lo, falando tão perto de seu peito que Kyo sentiu sua respiração contra a pele – Permitiu que outro deixasse estas marcas em algo que me pertence.

– É uma ferida superficial – argumentou Kyo em um sussurro.

– Inaceitável – disse Iori com voz baixa também.

Kyo não teve tempo de responder porque sentiu que Iori voltava a tocar a ferida com seus lábios, e logo em seguida começava a lamber, levando o sangue, seguindo a borda desgarrada de sua pele.

O moreno conteve um gemido. Por que permitia isso? Que Iori falasse assim com ele, que existisse esse tipo de contato entre eles, essa dolorosa carícia.

Cauteloso, Kyo pousou sua mão entre o cabelo vermelho de Iori. Acariciou as suaves mechas enquanto Iori continuava beijando e lambendo suas feridas.

– Você é um maldito doente, Yagami – sussurrou Kyo muito baixo.

Iori deteve o que fazia com um suave suspiro, como se acabasse de se dar conta do que estava fazendo.

Yagami se ergueu, seus lábios entreabertos e úmidos. Kyo o observou longamente. Quanto tempo havia se passado desde seu ultimo encontro? Muito, provavelmente, porque ambos haviam estado ansiosos para se enfrentar durante o torneio. O mundo tinha desaparecido na conflagração alaranjada e púrpura de suas chamas, nos golpes que trocaram, na dor que provocaram mutuamente. Mas aquilo havia durado muito pouco. A presença maligna que havia se apossado de Iori os obrigou a gastar energias, a desperdiçar os preciosos minutos que deveriam consagrar a seus encontros.

Com certa hesitação, Kyo aproximou a mão da bochecha ferida de Iori. Roçou a pele maltratada, desfrutando saber que Iori iria ficar com um roxo horrível no rosto por alguns dias, e que pensaria nele cada vez que olhasse no espelho, e cada vez que sentisse dor. Entendeu porque Iori parecia tão irritado com os arranhões que havia recebido no peito. Iori o tinha ferido com com suas próprias mãos, mas sua consciência não estava ali. A dor e as cicatrizes não fariam que Kyo pensasse nele, mas naquele ser desconhecido que o havia possuído, e deixado uma marca inapagável.

– Haverá outra oportunidade – disse Kyo, sem afastar a mão do rosto de Iori, transformando o roce em uma suave carícia – Vou me livrar dessa presença que quer te controlar, não importa o que seja, e depois continuaremos o que estávamos fazendo. Não haverão mais interrupções.

– Vou me desfazer dela eu mesmo, não preciso de sua ajuda – grunhiu Iori friamente, mas permitindo que a mão de Kyo continuasse em seu rosto.

Kyo encolheu levemente os ombros.

– Que seja. Te ajudarei mesmo que não queira – sorriu debochado.

Não houveram mais respostas da parte de Iori, mas o ruivo tampouco se moveu. Continuou de pé junto à cama, sua cabeça inclinada, os dedos de Kyo ainda o acariciando.

Kyo passou o olhar pelas roupas rasgadas de Iori, a manga do sobretudo feita em trapos devido à explosão de suas chamas. Sua mão direita coberta por curativos.

Ver isso fez que Kyo lembrasse daquele momento em que suas mãos ficaram juntas durante a luta, seus dedos entrelaçados como que por acidente, mas se segurando com força. Sentia a pele de Iori inusualmente suave e quente contra a sua.

Na verdade, ambos estavam dispostos a desfrutar daquela luta ao máximo. O que teria sentido Yagami ao descobrir que uma força externa o havia privado daquela satisfação?

No semblante de Iori, Kyo percebeu a frustração pelo prazer interrompido. Estavam próximos, mas tentar continuar a luta neste momento era inútil. Iori sabia que ele não poderia dar tudo de si, ferido como estava. Por isso não tinha feito nenhum desafio. Por isso ficava em silêncio ao invés de ameaçá-lo de morte.

Kyo suspirou com força. As vezes Iori o fazia perder a paciência pelos extremos a que podia chegar com aquele estúpida obsessão. Outras vezes, como nesse momento, sentia a presença de Iori em sua vida como algo natural e correto.

Não eram seus companheiro de equipe ou sua namorada que o tinham visitado naquele noite na enfermaria vazia. Havia sido Iori, com suas palavras bruscas e seu comportamento estranho.

– Estúpido Yagami – sussurrou Kyo para si, sem hostilidade, levantando o olhar em direção à Iori.

Puxar ele levemente não foi algo premeditado. Kyo não pensou. Era só que seus dedos continuavam na bochecha de Iori, e o ruivo continuava ali, parecendo amargurado e insatisfeito.

O puxou e Iori permitiu que o fizesse.

Permitiu que seus rostos ficassem somente a milímetros de distância

Permitiu o roce dos lábios de Kyo contra os seus.

Kyo não se perguntou o que diabos estava fazendo. Só queria dar algo próprio para Iori, uma lembrança que o ruivo pudesse levar consigo enquanto esperavam o momento de uma próxima luta. Algo em que Iori não pudesse deixar de pensar.

No início Kyo temeu que seu atrevimento provocasse uma reação violenta da parte de Yagami. Imaginou a enfermaria ardendo em fogo púrpura. Contudo, nada aconteceu. Os lábios de Iori se abriram sob os seus, e logo o ruivo estava correspondendo o beijo, pousando uma mão atrás de seu pescoço para atraí-lo um pouco mais para si.

Mesmo sendo Kyo quem tinha iniciado o gesto, foi Iori quem o continuou, invadindo sua boca bruscamente, tornando o beijo em um exigente, ligeiramente doloroso.

Kyo conteve um gemido em sua garganta. Notou o gosto salgado de seu próprio sangue na boca de Iori, retornou com brusquidez o beijo, e sorriu para si ao ouvir um suave som prazeroso da parte do ruivo.

Iori se afastou pouco depois, limpando os lábios com um gesto que parecia de asco. Contudo, seus olhos carmesim estavam brilhantes. A amargura havia se disipado um pouco.

– Isso é uma compensação pela espera enquanto me recupero – disse Kyo com sarcasmo, conseguindo soar desdenhoso apesar de que seu coração batia acelerado depois daquele breve contato.  
  
– Se voltar a fazer isso, te matarei – assegurou Iori.

– Como se você não tivesse gostado – sorriu Kyo.

Iori riu baixo.

A enfermaria se sentiu um pouco maior e mais fria depois que Iori foi embora.

Kyo passou alguns minutos somente estirado na cama, sentindo um formigamento onde Iori o havia beijado, em suas feridas e seus lábios. Era uma loucura, mas havia sido agradável. Até se sentia um pouco decepcionado que Iori tivesse ido embora sem dizer mais nada.

Mas assim era a forma de ser do ruivo, e Kyo sabia que voltariam a se ver logo. O torneio recém começava, e uma nova ameaça se aproximava dos lutadores e, quem sabe, sobre o mundo. Ele ficaria alia até o final, até se assegurar de que a ameaça foi erradicada. E Iori estaria perto, como havia estado por todos esses anos.


	2. Suas cicatrizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu smut pouco realista segue padrões baseados em doujinshi ^^.
> 
> Traducción por Boo~ ♥ ¡Muchas gracias! ^0^

Kyo olhou a chave eletrônica que haviam dado para ele na recepção do hotel. À sua frente se estendia um corredor interminável, com uma série de portas alinhadas, idênticas umas às outras.

Começou a andar, seus passos sem fazer ruído sobre o chão acarpetado. Estava esgotado. Não havia tido tempo para descansar devidamente depois do torneio, e tinha dormido apenas durante o voo para a Hungria.

Chizuru o havia recebido no aeroporto e tinha lhe explicado tudo o que aconteceu: a cratera em Aggtelek Karst, a energia de Orochi. Yagami chegou na cidade antes dele, e, segundo Chizuru, o ruivo não se via muito bem. A presença de Orochi era intensa e o estava afetando.

A sacerdotisa havia pensado em tudo. Reservou quartos em um hotel próximo e alugou transporte até a cratera. Partiriam pela madrugada. Se tivessem sorte, conseguiriam selar Orochi novamente, sem necessidade de uma batalha.

Tentando ver o lado bom, Chizuru comentou que pelo menos o deus havia aparecido em uma área não habitada. O número de vítimas se reduziria ao mínimo.

Chizuru se despediu dele no lobby do hotel e Kyo tinha se dirigido ao seu quarto, pensando em tomar um banho, pedir uma refeição e dormir por tantas horas quanto fossem possíveis. Não tinha levado mais do que um pequena bolsa esportiva com poucos pertences, mas até carregar isso parecia pesado, de tão cansado que se sentia.

Ao chegar no quarto, introduziu a chave no leitor de cartões com um suspiro aliviado.

O lugar estava escuro e o ambiente cheirava à produtos de limpeza. As cortinas fechadas não eram muito grossas e a luz da rua se filtrava através do tecido.

Por costume, Kyo tirou os sapatos na entrada e deixou cair a bolsa descuidadamente no tapete. Sem perder tempo, começou a tirar a jaqueta branca, fantasiando com a água quente da ducha, ansioso por meter-se na cama.

Um suave gemido proveniente da penumbra fez com ele se sobressaltasse. Se pôs em alerta no mesmo instante, furioso consigo mesmo por ter baixado a guarda. Estar cansado não era uma desculpa para permitir que um potencial inimigo se aproximasse dessa maneira.

Contudo, não se tratava de um inimigo, ou pelo menos, não um que representasse uma ameaça. Reconheceu a figura que estava sentada na borda da cama, o tom de seu cabelo, vermelho apesar da pouca luz.

— Se enganou de quarto, Yagami.

A falta de resposta fez com que Kyo exalasse com impaciência. Não tinha forças para aturar Yagami nessa noite.

Mesmo que aquele quarto fosse bem amplo, a presença de Yagami tornava o ambiente opressivo, como se não tivesse espaço suficiente para manter uma boa distância dele.

— Sério, não estou com humor para suas besteiras — grunhiu Kyo, lançando um olhar incomodado à Iori.

Contudo, Yagami não olhava para ele. Continuava sentado na cama, encurvado sobre si mesmo. Segurava a cabeça com força. Sua respiração era trabalhosa, intercalada com gemidos baixos.

Kyo franziu a testa. Era o começo do Distúrbio? Por acaso Iori iria perder o controle em um hotel cheio de hóspedes? Yagami havia conseguido manter seu sangue maldito sob controle durante o torneio, mas agora se encontravam mais próximos da fonte. A energia de Orochi devia estar chamando-o, afetando-lo.

— Ei... — murmurou Kyo, cansado — Sério mesmo. Não comece com isso ou não vou ter outro remédio que não seja te fazer dormir com um golpe. E vou te jogar no corredor porque você está ocupando a minha cama.

Ouviu uma risada baixa da parte de Iori.

— Quero ver você tent...

A frase de Iori foi interrompida por um gemido rapidamente dissimulado por um insulto. Kyo compreendeu que Yagami estava se esforçando por resistir, mas parecia estar perdendo aquela batalha lentamente.

Não podiam permitir que o Distúrbio ocorresse no hotel.

O que deveria fazer?

Desafiar Iori para lutar com ele na rua... serviria para aliviá-lo ou pioraria as coisas? E mais ainda, encontrariam um lugar deserto onde pudessem lutar nessa cidade desconhecida? O hotel se encontrava numa área central. As ruas estavam abarrotadas de carros e turistas.

O que fazer?

Distraí-lo. Isso serviria, fazer com que se focasse em algo que não fossem as vozes em seu sangue.

No início do torneio, ele tinha dito à Iori que iria ajudá-lo. Mas Iori havia dominado a ameaça de Orochi por si mesmo. Durante as semanas que duraram os embates, Kyo o havia visto lutando em silêncio, resistindo.

Se ele se sentia esgotado naquela noite, como Yagami deveria estar se sentindo?

— Em algumas horas isto terá acabado — disse Kyo com firmeza, se aproximando alguns passo — Já vencemos Orochi uma vez. Resista um pouco mais.

Iori levantou a vista em direção à Kyo. Seu rosto era uma máscara inexpressiva onde a dor aparecia mal dissimulada, seus olhos escarlate estavam brilhantes.

— Não precisa me falar. Lembre-se que depois de me desfazer dele vou te matar — disse Iori.

— Já tem tudo planejado, né? — respondeu Kyo permitindo-se um sorriso desdenhoso.

— Tudo não. Só a sua morte.

Kyo não desviou o olhar. Iori o observava com um tênue sorriso de deboche.

— Idiota... — grunhiu Kyo.

Iori continuou o observando. Desfrutava dizer esse tipo de coisas. Era exasperante.

Mas pelo menos agora Iori parecia mais centrado nele e não na dor, e Kyo deu um passo a mais em direção à cama.

Foi cauteloso ao roçar os cabelos de Iori em uma leve carícia. Nunca podia estar seguro de como reagiria Yagami ante aquele tipo de contato. As vezes recebia suas carícias com agrado, outras vezes transformava um gesto inofensivo em um ato de violência.

Essa noite, Iori permitiu a carícia. Quando Kyo o atraiu um pouco mais para si, o ruivo apoiou a cabeça contra sua cintura, fechou os olhos e exalou esgotado.

O olhar de Kyo se suavizou. Passando entre os suaves fios vermelhos, descansou sua mão no pescoço de Iori por um momento, e depois baixou um pouco mais, afastando o grosso sobretudo e o tecido de sua camisa, até tocar um de seus ombros. Seus músculos estavam tensos.

Kyo se perguntou em silêncio se deveria continuar aquilo.

Como se respondendo a essa pergunta, Iori passou uma mão atrás de suas costas, atraindo-o também, e ocultou o rosto contra seu ventre, respirando profundamente.

Kyo sentiu um calafrio prazeroso e sorriu mesmo quando, sem perder tempo, Iori levantou sua camisa e respirou diretamente contra sua pele.

* * *

As vezes Kyo se perguntava como podiam acabar assim, tão expostos, incapazes de não ocultar nada na penumbra de um quarto de hotel. As ameaças se convertiam em palavras vazias, as provocações em um convite.

As roupas que vestiam eram meros estorvos dos quais se desfaziam em poucos segundos, tirando, arrancando com impaciência, sem consideração.

O toque do ar contra sua pele nua era sempre mais frio do que o esperado, mas esquecia logo, dispersado pelo calor da pele de Iori, de suas mãos ao buscar-lo, seus lábios úmidos, o contado embriagante de seu corpo excitado.

Anos atrás, Yagami havia sido brusco no início, quando aprendiam a se conhecer, quando não sabiam que ambos desejavam aquilo tanto quanto o outro. Iori tomava o que queria com tosquedade febril, incapaz de prolongar o prazer, e a culminação intensa era curta e insatisfatória. As palavras que trocavam eram hostis. Se separavam ressentidos e frustados.

Mas, com o tempo, Iori havia mudado. Agora sabia que não havia pressa. Podia estender o ato o quanto quisesse; podia explorar, possuir, dominar se assim o quisesse. Kyo não tinha pressa. Não o afastaria. Não o rejeitaria.

Ao contrário, Kyo recebia cada carícia, exigia mais, e logo pagava os gestos com juros quando chegava sua vez.

Essa noite, naquele hotel em uma cidade estrangeira, Kyo desfrutou de incontáveis lentas carícias sem palavras, deitado nu de costas na cama, com Iori inclinado sobre ele. O ruivo olhou as cicatrizes em seu peito, as quatro claras linhas onde seus dedos haviam rasgado. Seus olhos se escureceram ao vê-las, e Kyo não pôde se conter de murmurar, travesso, "se tanto te incomodam, terá que deixar suas próprias marcas, mas estando consciente, claro". Iori havia lhe dirigido um estranho olhar desdenhoso. Tinha gostado da ideia.

Kyo havia sorrido e logo gemeu, porque Iori beijou seu peito, as cicatrizes, e depois foi baixando, com cruel lentidão, por seu estômago e baixo ventre, até roçar sua excitação com os lábios.

O moreno tinha arqueado as costas enquanto Iori se colocava entre suas pernas e o tomava em sua boca. Kyo sabia o que viria em seguida, a umidade da saliva quente, o toque enlouquecedor da língua de Iori contra sua ereção.

Cerrando os punhos nos lençóis, Kyo empurrou, provocando Iori a tomá-lo mais profundamente, tão fundo como pudesse, e o ruivo consentiu, lambendo ao longo de sua excitação pulsante, suas mãos passando por baixo de seus quadris até tocar sua entrada, começando a prepará-lo para o que viria.

Esse era outro aspecto que havia aprendido com o tempo. Tomar um momento para preparar o outro. Ele não havia esperado isso de Iori, tinha pensando que para o ruivo bastava tomá-lo como fosse, mas não. Iori se excitava ainda mais quando seus dedos começavam a forçar a entrada, ao se deparar com a resistência natural de seu corpo. Grunhia para si quando Kyo gemia devido à mescla contraditória de dor e prazer que aquilo lhe provocava.

Em algumas ocasiões, ver Iori tão dedicado a possuí-lo de uma maneira específica, onde o prazer de um ampliava o desfrute do outro, era um estímulo suficiente para Kyo. Seu corpo reagia a Iori. A antecipação do aconteceria o excitava.

Assim se encontrava Kyo agora, tremendo ávido por aquele contato.

— Cuidado ou vou... — murmurou Kyo, estremecendo de prazer ao sentir os dedos de Iori deslizando em seu interior, enquanto a carícia de sua sua língua e seus lábios continuava.

Iori se afastou devagar, seus dedos entrando, saindo e voltando a entrar mais fundo.

— Está muito ansioso, Kyo.

Kyo negou, e gemeu porque Iori chegou inclusive mais fundo, sem tirar o olhar de cima dele. O ruivo estava satisfeito, seu rosto relaxado, sem nenhuma sombra da dor que Kyo tinha visto ao chegar naquele quarto.

— Cala a boca — grunhiu Kyo, fazendo um gesto para que Iori se aproximasse mais.

O ruivo procurou uma posição melhor, sem deixar de acariciar o interior de Kyo. Se ajoelhou entre suas pernas levantadas, seus membros tocando-se, sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos.

Kyo não sabia o que era que gostava mais ao estar assim com Yagami. Se o preâmbulo, ou sentir o ruivo em seu interior, gozando em seu interior. O que sim sabia era que, sem importar o que fizessem, ele queria poder ver seu rosto. Não bastava ouvir a respiração de Iori se descompassando, ou o som ocasional que brotava, muito baixo, de sua garganta. Queria ver cada mudança de sua expressão, não perder o momento em que seus olhos se enchiam de desejo.

Kyo conteve um gemido porque os dedos de Iori estavam tocando um ponto que ambos sabiam que eram sensível. A expressão de Iori era safada outra vez.

Reunindo seus pensamentos por sobre a névoa de prazer, Kyo não afastou seu olhar. Com sua mão, roçou a coxa do ruivo e desfrutou de um momento de triunfo quando fechou os dedos ao redor de sua ereção e Iori entreabriu os lábios deixando escapar uma mescla de gemido e grunhido. Kyo o acariciou, cada vez mais rápido, o membro quente e ereto pulsando contra seus dedos, e Iori fechou os olhos quando a velocidade ficou insuportável.

— Faça de uma vez — murmurou Kyo.

O moreno se surpreendeu de que Iori o obedecia sem protestar. Conteve a respiração ao sentir a excitação de Iori empurrar contra sua entrada, e apertou os dentes quando subitamente o prazer se converteu em uma dor quente e intensa.

Iori deteve o que fazia, o olhando com o cenho franzido.

— Idiota — grunhiu Iori, uma reprovação que Kyo não pôde responder, porque Iori se inclinou sobre ele para beijá-lo rudemente.

— Não importa, só faça logo — insistiu Kyo no meio do beijo, gemendo quando esta vez foi Iori quem o rodeou com a mão, segurando-o com seus longos dedos, fazendo-o se calar ao impor um ritmo inclemente.

Kyo não pôde evitar mover seus quadris, e odiou o ruivo porque estava aproximando-o perigosamente do limite e não parecia que ia se deter.

— Me obedeça, maldito seja — grunhiu Kyo, arqueando suas costas para conter o prazer, sabendo que Iori estava brincando com ele e desfrutando de cada segundo.

Iori riu baixo, seus lábios contra o pescoço de Kyo, e continuou ignorando-o, acariciando como se quisesse faze-lo gozar.

Kyo amaldiçoou a si mesmo. Se agarrou a Iori, ainda esforçando-se para dominar a tensão deliciosa que o ruivo lhe provocava, e se encontrou apertando-o com força, atraindo-o contra si em um abraço.

— Kyo... — murmurou Iori, tomado pela surpresa.

Kyo não disse nada. Já havia abraçado Iori antes? Não se lembrava. Usualmente se limitava a sexo, a tomar e desfrutar até sentirem-se satisfeitos. Os gestos de afeto não tinham lugar nesses encontros.

— Kyo... — repetiu Iori, negando levemente para si, se afastando do abraço.

Kyo o soltou. Supôs que o tinha incomodado. Até a carícia havia sido interrompida.

Se observaram. A pele de Iori estava brilhante de suor, seu cabelo úmido, seus olhos interrogantes. Parecia ligeiramente perturbado.

Kyo pensou que era uma reação estranha para um abraço inofensivo, mas não disse nada. Havia arruinado aquela noite por não medir suas ações?

Se era assim, ele não pensava permiti-lo. Assegurando-se que Iori estivesse vendo, se rodeou a si mesmo com uma mão. Não tirou os olhos de cima do ruivo, como se lhe dissesse em silêncio que ele podia terminar o trabalho sozinho caso Iori decidisse parar.

Contudo, Iori o olhou, viu sua excitação e sorriu brevemente antes de inclinar-se em direção à ela e lamber a ponta enquanto Kyo seguia seu próprio ritmo.

Kyo apertou os dentes, porque a língua úmida e quente de Iori o fazia desejar sentir novamente o interior de sua boca.

Como lendo seus pensamento, Iori o fez afastar a mão e voltou a tomá-lo entre seus lábios, e seus dedos foram a seus quadris e depois para sua entrada outra vez, deslizando-se pela estreita passagem, continuando como se a interrupção não tivesse ocorrido.

Mas desta vez era Iori quem parecia mais ansioso, foi sua respiração que se entrecortava enquanto lambia Kyo.

O moreno contemplou o ruivo, a expressão de absoluto desfrute que havia em seu rosto. Iori lambia e saboreava, e Kyo não pôde reprimir a vontade de dar algo em troca também, ocupar-se de sua ereção ignorada.

— Yagami... — gemeu Kyo, pousando uma mão entre os cabelos de Iori para afastá-los — É suficiente.

Kyo voltou a atraí-lo para si, sobre si, entre suas pernas abertas. Iori cedeu ante o que pedia e o fez levantar mais os quadris, os olhares de ambos fixos no outro, e roçou a entrada quente de Kyo com sua excitação.

Iori o penetrou com lentidão, mas ainda assim Kyo se estremeceu pela familiar mescla de prazer e sofrimento. Contendo um sorriso, Kyo sentiu que aquela dor o excitava ainda mais.

O grunhido de Iori se confundiu com seus próprios gemidos quando Iori investiu para chegar mais fundo. Kyo sentiu que o ruivo tremia e cravava os dedos em seus quadris. Iori xingou em voz alta quando Kyo empurrou contra ele em resposta, querendo senti-lo mais fundo, tão dentro de si quanto fosse possível.

Iori empurrou também, e saiu e voltou a entrar nele, com crescente ímpeto, até que as investidas se tornaram curtas e rápidas, e Kyo sentiu como seu corpo se tensionava mais e mais, o membro rígido de Iori deslizando em seu interior com suma facilidade agora, lhe enviando calafrios, fazendo-o conter a respiração em um esforço inútil para prolongar o orgasmo, mas levando-o a ele de todas as formas, fazendo-o espalhar seu sêmen quente entre ele e Iori, enquanto o ruivo sorria ofegante porque o clímax de Kyo fazia com que a passagem já estreita do jovem se apertasse ainda mais ao seu redor.

Kyo sentiu que perdia a noção do mundo ao seu redor por um momento, porque a intensidade das investidas de Iori prolongava os espasmos de seu orgasmo. Podia sentir o ruivo se aproximando do clímax também, e, diferente dele, Iori buscava a culminação, com impaciência inclusive, sem desviar seu olhar nublado de cima do moreno, respirando com força.

Kyo então se moveu, seguindo o ritmo de Iori com um movimento cadencioso de seus quadris, empurrando contra o ruivo cada vez que ele investia.

Iori entreabriu os lábios em um grito silenciosos quando a primeira onda de prazer recorreu seu corpo. Sua semente se derramou no interior de Kyo, abundante e quente, e o moreno se estremeceu ao senti-lo, porque isso era algo que não conseguia se acostumar. Iori o preenchendo assim, o ruivo perdendo-se no prazer que ele o fazia sentir.

Kyo queria que o desfrute do ruivo se prolongasse mais, mas os espasmos foram-se atenuando, e a respiração de Iori se regularizou pouco a pouco.

Quando Iori se separou dele, Kyo percebeu o ar do quarto inclusive mais frio do que antes. Sentiu falta do calor do corpo de Iori.

Contudo, para sua surpresa, Iori se deixou cair de costas a seu lado na cama, em vez de se levantar para tomar banho e ir embora sem falar nada, como era seu costume.

Se observaram um breve instante. Para Kyo não passou despercebida a expressão prazerosa e satisfeita de Iori.

— Não vai ir embora? — perguntou o moreno, sarcástico.

— Este é o meu quarto — respondeu Iori.

— Não, não é — assegurou Kyo, mas duvidou. Estaria ele tão cansado que tinha errado de porta? Mas então... como a chave tinha funcionado?

Iori tinha fechado os olhos. A confusão de Kyo parecia não lhe importar. Kyo supôs que podia ficar um pouco mais, já que Iori não o estava expulsando.

Suspirou para si, relaxando o corpo.

Iori falou de repente:

— Irei sozinho me encarregar de Orochi. Não preciso de você.

Kyo se virou e viu que Iori o olhava com expressão séria e decidida.

— Já falei que vou ajudar mesmo que você não queira — respondeu.

Alguns segundos se passaram, e o olhar de Iori baixou até as cicatrizes do arranhão em seu peito. Iori roçou as marcas com suas mãos. O toque foi suave.

— Já fez o suficiente.

— Esquece isso.

Iori grunhiu com impaciência ante sua insistência, e começou a dizer algo mas Kyo o interrompeu com um beijo.

Kyo aproveitou a ofendida surpresa de Iori para invadir sua boca e gemeu gostoso quando o ruivo em vez de afastá-lo correspondeu com sua brusquidez usual.

Ao se separarem, Kyo olhou Iori com expectativa, com uma fixação teatral que fez o ruivo franzir o cenho, sem saber o que pretendia.

— O que? — grunhiu Iori, arisco.

— Quando estávamos na enfermaria, você disse que me mataria se voltasse a fazer isso — indicou Kyo — Estou esperando que tente.

— Amanhã — disse Iori, e Kyo arregalou mais ainda os olhos, porque... aquilo foi uma piada?

Contundo, não teve tempo de responder. Iori se levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro, fechando a porta com um movimento seco. A água da ducha começou a cair.

  
~ Fim ~

 

MiauNeko  
2018.08.24


End file.
